spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl, Interrupted
Girl, Interrupted is the second episode of Ttyl.. Transcript *''Scene opens to SpongeBob sitting on the couch, suddenly waking up to see a scantily-clad Sandy on top of him.'' *'SpongeBob': Sandy? What are you- *'Sandy': Shh. Just let it happen. *''Sandy leans in and begins kissing SpongeBob, falling on top of him. She unhooks her bra from the back as the camera angle shifts slightly and the two begin passionately making out.'' *'Sandy': SpongeBob. SpongeBob? *''Cut to Patrick in front of a sleeping SpongeBob.'' *'Patrick': SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob': Gah! (suddenly wakes up) Gee, Patrick, you sure know how to kill a mood. *'Patrick': My parents are gonna be home any minute. I already sent everyone else home, but I need you to help me clean up. *''SpongeBob looks around and sees the trashed house.'' *'SpongeBob': Hot damn, what did we do last night? *'Patrick': No idea, but if they come home and see this, I'm screwed. *'SpongeBob': Wait a second. I'm still mad at you. *'Patrick': (smiles) C'mon, you can't stay mad at me, Spongy. Remember the ring? *''Patrick pulls out his friendship ring which begins playing a familiar tune.'' *'Ring': It's the best friends forever, best friends forever...RING! *'SpongeBob': (smiles back) You're right. I can't stay mad at you. Let's clean this up. *'Patrick': I knew you'd come around. *''As soon as SpongeBob turns around to clean, Patrick begins muttering to himself.'' *'Patrick': Heh, sucker. Now it'll be easier to clean all this shit up. *'SpongeBob': What'd ya say, buddy? *'Patrick': Nothing. Let's get cleaning! *''Patrick goes to another room and notices Squidward, the only other person left. He is lying face down with the word "FAG" written on his buttocks.'' *'Patrick': Poor guy. Squidward? Squidward? *''Squidward doesn't wake up.'' *'Patrick': Come on, Squidward, it's time to go. *''Patrick flips him around. What he sees is implied but considering his eyes go down and then immediately back up we can get a good idea.'' *'Squidward': Wha? *'Patrick': (red-faced) I, um...it's time to leave. *'Squidward': Oh, alright? Where are my clothes? *'Patrick': I don't know. *'Squidward': I bet that bastard Squilliam has them. *''Squidward walks out, as Patrick still remains red in the face.'' *'Patrick': (mutters to self) Who knew it could be so...small? No wonder he's a cherry. *''Cut back to the television in the living room, which is showing a scantily-clad female and a male pizza delivery fish, with a suggestive soundtrack in the background.'' *'Pizza Guy': That'll be $16. *'Woman': Oh, I don't have enough cash. (cut to close-up on cleavage) Guess I'll have to pay with something else... *'SpongeBob': This should probably be turned off. (changes television to Sponge Network) *''Squidward enters the living room, nude, and SpongeBob immediately notices the same detail Patrick did.'' *'SpongeBob': (red-faced) Oh hey, um...Squidward. What are you doing here? (laughs nervously) *'Squidward': No one bothered to wake me up when everyone else was leaving. (yells to other room) Thanks for the party, Pat! *''Squidward grabs a pair of shorts on the floor and puts them on, then exiting.'' *'SpongeBob': (mutters to self) Man, at least someone is smaller then me. *''Patrick re-enters.'' *'Patrick': Uh, SpongeBob...there's a used rubber on the dance floor. *''Cut to close-up on condom, which also has other trash such as cigarettes and red solo cups surrounding it.'' *'SpongeBob': Ew. *'Patrick': I'm not touching that! *'SpongeBob': Well, one of us has to. *''Long silence.'' *'SpongeBob': Whatever, I'll just go get the broom. *'Patrick': Good idea. *''While SpongeBob is getting the broom, Patrick pulls a cigarette and lighter out of his back pocket, lights the cigarette, and takes a long drag off of it. He then starts nodding off, staring out the window.'' *'Patrick': Ah, SpongeBob...what would I do without ya? *''Patrick is knocked out of his daze when he gets another text on his phone. Pulling it out and reading the text, the screen says "Mom: Pulling into the driveway right now :)". He then sees his mom and dad's car pulling into the driveway.'' *'Patrick': Oh, shit! (yells) SPONGEBOB! *'SpongeBob': (from the other room) Yeah? I can't find the broom... *'Patrick': Forget the broom, my parents are in the driveway! *'SpongeBob': What?! *''Patrick and SpongeBob begin frantically cleaning, in between shots of the car pulling in and Patrick's mom and dad getting out of the car. SpongeBob manages to pick up the last piece of trash as his parents turn the key to the front door. SpongeBob and Patrick breathe a sigh of relief as Patrick's parents enter.'' *'Patrick's Dad': We're home! *'Patrick's Mom': Oh, hey, SpongeBob's here. Nice to see you, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob': Nice to see you too, Mrs. Star. *'Patrick's Dad': (setting bags down) You boys didn't throw a wild party, did you? *'Patrick': No, of course not! Right, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob': Right. We wouldn't do something like that, hehe. I mean, how would we clean it up in time? *''Patrick's mom and dad chuckle.'' *'Patrick's Mom': He's got a point. *'Patrick's Dad': Ah, I've got a can I need to throw away. (heads to trash can) *'Patrick': (whispering to SpongeBob) Oh, damn it, the trash can! We put all that stuff in there! *'SpongeBob': Maybe he won't notice. *'Patrick's Dad': Hey, what's all this stuff in here? Is that...a vodka bottle? *'Patrick': No, that's just sparkling water. *'SpongeBob': Yeah, they use similar packaging, hehe. *''Still trying to play it cool, SpongeBob accidentally hits the "LAST" button on the remote behind him, taking the TV back to porn. We don't actually see the screen, but the sighs and moans are back, as well as the suggestive soundtrack.'' *'Patrick's Mom': (sternly) Boys...what's going on here? ''(hands on hips) *'Patrick': Well, you see...um, well... *'Patrick's Mom': I'm waiting. *'Patrick': It's really a funny story- *'SpongeBob': (suddenly yells out of guilt) WE THREW A PARTY! (covers mouth) *''Patrick's mom and dad turn sternly to Patrick, as SpongeBob breaths a sigh of relief getting that off his chest.'' *'Patrick': Oh, god dammit. *''Cut to Sandy arriving at her house. She uses the key and opens the front door.'' *'Sandy': Mom? I'm home! *''Sandy looks around, but her mom is nowhere to be found. She goes into the kitchen, where a note is on the table. She picks up the note, and it reads "Dear Sandy: I'll be gone for a few days. Call me if you need anything. Love, Mom".'' *'Sandy': Ugh. Another vacation with the man of the week? I'm pretty sure she's just using him for his money. *''Sandy begins searching in drawers for money, but finds nothing.'' *'Sandy': Damn, she took all the cash. Now what am I going to do? *''Sandy suddenly has an idea. She goes to the home computer in the living room and does a search for "quick ways to make cash". A popup ad appears, reading "Free Cam Girls - Easy Money. Are you over 18?", with options for "Yes" and "No".'' *'Sandy': Am I over 18? (pause) Well, I'm close enough. *''Sandy clicks the "Yes" button, leading her to a site full of scantily-clad girls (some of which are blurred), with options to "Chat", "Private Chat", and "Message".'' *'Sandy': This looks easy enough. *''She clicks over to the "Sign Up" portion, where another confirmation is required to confirm she's over 18. Again she lies, and then a screen requiring her to type in her personal info appears.'' *'Sandy': Should I use my real name? (pause) Nah. *''Instead of her real name, Sandy types in "Sally Delusion".'' *'Sandy': Yeah, Sally Delusion. I like that. *''She types in the rest of her info (including her mailing address to receive her paychecks), and a screen appears, turning her webcam on. She is on one side, with a chat on the other side labeled "SallyDelusion's Room". Immediately people begin to enter the room.'' *'Sandy': What do I do now? Do I just...strip? *''Suggestions begin filling the chat such as "flash us" and "pull your panties off".'' *'Sandy': Well, okay. *''Sandy begins pulling her top off, showing her bra to the audience. The chat continues dinging, and a box appears reading she's received a $5 donation from "hornyboy345", who also sends her a message reading "If you wanna keep that money, take it all off."'' *'Sandy': Wow, this is really easy. *''Sandy begins to remove the straps of her bra as the camera cuts back to Patrick, sitting with his angry mom and dad.'' *'Patrick's Mom': You have no idea how much trouble you're in, young man! *'Patrick': Oh, come on, don't deny you didn't do this kind of stuff when you were a teenager! *'Patrick's Mom': No! Well, yes, but...god dammit! *''Patrick's mom and dad storm off angrily.'' *'Patrick': Eh, they get like this sometimes. In the morning we'll all group hug and everything will be okay. *'SpongeBob': I don't know, Pat, they seem pretty pissed. *''Patrick and SpongeBob look back at the unseen TV, with the porn still going.'' *'Patrick': Squilliam had a point, that one does look like Squidward's mom. *'SpongeBob': Oh, that's a terrible thing to...wait, yeah, it kinda does. *'Patrick': Maybe he should ask her about it. *''Scene cuts to Sandy in her room. "In the Dark" by Dev plays during this sequence. She is seen from the back, dancing topless in front of the webcam. Her computer continues to ding to signal that she is receiving tips. Cut to the chat, which is full of sexually suggestive comments such as "let me see it all baby". Suddenly a new message appears: "Voyeur345 took a snapshot." Cut back to Sandy, who starts to pull off her underwear, camera panning down to her legs as the camera cuts back to SpongeBob and Patrick, with Patrick's mom and dad now back.'' *'Patrick's Mom': We realize now, Patrick, that you're doing this because you want our attention. *'Patrick': What? *'Patrick's Mom': Well, you certainly have it now. Your dad has canceled his business trips for the next six months so that... *''The rest of what she says is tuned out by SpongeBob and Patrick both with their classic "surprised" faces on. Patrick's mom finishes her rather-long and unheard statement and leaves the room with his dad.'' *'Patrick': SpongeBob, you absolute moron. *'SpongeBob': What?! What did I do?! *'Patrick': You're the one who blurted out we had a party! *'SpongeBob': I can't help my conscience! And they would've found out from all the clues you left anyways! *'Patrick': You're the one who left those clues, dumbass! *'SpongeBob': You're the dumbass! *'Patrick': But you...fine, you know what? I don't deserve to be treated like this. Get the hell out of my house! *'SpongeBob': Fine! *''SpongeBob stomps towards the door, and starts to open it before coming up with a hilarious comeback that he must absolutely say.'' *'SpongeBob': KNOCK KNOCK! *'Patrick': WHO'S THERE? *'SpongeBob': bleep YOU! *'Patrick': bleep YOU TOO! *''SpongeBob angrily slams the door. Patrick sighs and glances at the TV, which still has porn on. He changes the channel.'' *'Television Person #1': 37. My girlfriend sucked 37 dicks! *'Television Person #2': In a row? *''Cut back to Sandy sitting on her bed, finally turning her webcam off, minimizing the window on her laptop and putting her shirt back on.'' *'Sandy': That was so easy. Why doesn't everyone do this? Well, at least now I know I'm going to have some cash. *''Sandy stands up to go get a glass of water, and the screen cuts back to the chat she minimized.'' *''Sexfiend32: You got it?'' *''Naughtyboy65: Yep, I got it. This slut's gonna be in for a real surprise.'' *''Cut to a bell ringing. It is now the next day, and SpongeBob and Patrick are at their lockers, which just so happen to be right across from each other. SpongeBob turns to Patrick.'' *'SpongeBob': I'm not speaking to you. *'Patrick': I'm not speaking to you either. *'SpongeBob': Hmmph. *'Patrick': Hmmph. *'SpongeBob': Hmmph. *'Patrick': Hmmph! *'SpongeBob: '''HMMPH!' *''The "hmmph" contest is interrupted by the loud sound of Sandy weeping. SpongeBob and Sandy run down the hall to Sandy's locker to investigate. Sandy is crying, with Pearl by her side as other people look in awe. Three photos, which are blurred (but quite obvious as to what they are), are taped to her locker.'' *'Sandy': (in between sobs) Why would somebody do this? *'Pearl': I don't know, hon. I don't know. (turns to group of boys standing behind) Listen up, scumbags! If I find out any of you were even remotely involved in this, I'll come to your house, kidnap you, tie you to a chair, cut out your internal organs with a fork, and sell them to China. *'Larry': Now, now. There's no need for that, because none of us were involved in this. Right, guys? *'Patrick': Right. *''Larry and Patrick make nervous eye contact for a few seconds, then look away.'' *'Squidward': Who would do something like this to Sandy? *'SpongeBob': I don't know. What I want to know is how they got the photos. *'Squidward': A phone hack, maybe? I've seen this kind of thing happen to celebrities, so I guess someone could hack into Sandy's phone if they wanted. *'SpongeBob': I'm sure they could, but the question is...why? *'The "My Leg" Guy': Maybe it's- *''Patrick kicks the "my leg" guy.'' *'The "My Leg" Guy': My leg! *'Larry': (whispering to Patrick) What'd you do that for? *'Patrick': No particular reason, I just like hearing him say it. (chuckles) *'Pearl': Do you think we should tell the principal, Sandy? *'Sandy': But I don't want him seeing... *'Pearl': What's more important here: the principal seeing your breasts, or your safety? *'Sandy': (sniffles) My safety, I guess. *'Pearl': Alright, let's go. (points towards boys again, making them jump) Remember my warning! (bell rings) Get your asses in class. *''All the boys listen to her warning as Pearl takes Sandy to the principal's office, taking the nude photos off the locker along the way.'' *'Principal': Ah, Sandy and Pearl. What brings you in here? *'Pearl': Ms. Applebottom, we have a real problem. Someone taped naked photos of Sandy to her locker. (puts naked photos on desk) *'Principal': Naked photos? Why on earth did you take naked photos of yourself, Ms. Cheeks? *'Pearl': That isn't the real issue here. *'Principal': Don't you know how dangerous that kind of behavior is, Ms. Cheeks?! I expect more of you! *'Sandy': (mutters, looking down) I understand. *'Principal': Speak up! *'Sandy': (looks up and speaks louder) I understand. (puts head down again) *'Principal': Well, I'm glad that's settled. *'Pearl': (angrily, slamming hands on desk) You didn't settle a goddamn thing! Someone out there is trying to humiliate Sandy and you're acting like you don't even give a shit! *'Principal': Ms. Krabs. I will not be spoken to that in that tone! Apologize, now, or I'm calling your father. *'Pearl': (mutters) I'm sorry. *'Principal': What was that? Say it louder. *'Pearl': (louder) I'm sorry! *'Principal': Alright, we have that settled. Any other concerns? *'Pearl': No, we'll be going now. (drags Sandy towards the front door) *'Principal': Oh, and Ms. Cheeks? I certainly hope you've learned your lesson. *''Pearl and Sandy exit. Pearl slams the door behind her, and they start walking away. Once they get to the hallway, Pearl starts speaking again.'' *'Pearl': Stupid bitch! *'Sandy': I can't believe she treated me like that. Just a couple of naked photos and she acted like I was the school slut! *'Pearl': Sandy, where did those photos come from, anyways? *'Sandy': I, um...I'll tell you later. Gotta get to Algebra. (starts running in the opposite direction) *'Pearl': Hmm. That's strange. When has Sandy ever cared about getting to class? *''Pearl shrugs and continues walking down the hallway. Cut to credits.'' Trivia *This episode is rated 15 by the BBFC for moderate sex references, language, and brief sexualised imagery. Category:Transcripts Category:Ponyo Fan Category:Ttyl. Category:2014